elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Third-party elevator maintenance companies
Third-party elevator (lift) maintenance companies or generic elevator (lift) companies are some elevator companies operated locally. They maybe a subsidiary of some major elevator companies (like Otis and Kone), agent of some smaller elevator brands (like Diebold Aufzüge), just buy some parts from them (just like some companies even buy some equipment made from Shanghai Mitsubishi) or just provide some elevator repair or maintenance services. They usually don't make their own equipment. Almost of their equipment are provided by non-proprietary elevator component companies, they manufactures elevator fixtures, pushbuttons, elevator spare parts, accessories, etc. (sometimes may not applied for the subsidiary of the major elevator companies and agent of some minor elevator brands).Beno's Lift Guide - Generic lift companies List of generic elevator companies Australia *Advanced Lift Services *All Type Lift Services Pty. Ltd. *Axis Lifts (not to be confused with the British company Axis Elevators Ltd.) *Boral Elevators (Taken over by OTIS) *C E Lifts Pty. Ltd. *Central Lift Services Pty. Ltd. *Eastern Elevators Pty. Ltd.Subsidiary of Otis Elevator Company. *Ecolift *Electra Lift Company *Eletech Pty. Ltd. *Elevator Services Group *Forte Lift Services *Grant Elevator *Jalcor ElevatorDistributor of Shenyang Brilliant (BLT) elevators in Australia. *Liftronic Pty. Ltd.Company which provide installation for Shanghai Mitsubishi elevators and escalators (Other than local Mitsubishi elevator)Distributor of Daldoss elevators and SJEC escalators. *LiftShop *MultiLift Commercial *Newlite Elevators Pty. Ltd. *Queensland Elevators Pty. Ltd. *Sanscord Elevators *Scope Elevators *Superior Elevators Pty. Ltd. *United Lifts Canada *Element Elevators Inc. *Richmond Elevator Co. *Venture Elevator Inc. *Northern Elevator Co.Now ThyssenKrupp Northern, formerly Northern-West Elevator Co. * Valley elevator Croatia * Miconic-Dizala * Kabal-Commerce Dizala * Končar (they started using generic parts around 2001) * Dizala Rutić China *Chongqing Eastern Elevators Co. Ltd. *Fuji Sino *Fuji Yida *FUJI TA *Fulingda *Guangdong Fuben Elevator Co., Ltd. (Fe-lift) *Guangzhou YongRi Elevator Co., Ltd. *Hosting *KOYO Elevator Co Ltd *SWORD (s. of Xizi OTIS) *LME *Matiz *SANEI *Shenyang Brilliant *Xiernuo Hong Kong :For full list of registered lift and escalator contractors, please refer to Electrical and Mechanical Services Department website (According <Lifts and Escalators Ordinance (Chapter 618)> registered). *Antonfield Engineering Co. Ltd. *Associated Engineers Limited *Association Electrical Engineering LimitedCompany which provide installation for Guangdung Fuben Elevator (Fe-lift). *Ben Fung Machineries & Engineering Ltd.Taken over by Kone in Hong Kong, China from 1980.http://www.benfung.com.hk/ *Cheerwell Engineering LimitedDivision of Chevalier in Hong Kong. *Chun Ming Elevator Co. Ltd.These are the distributor for Daldoss Elevator (for hydraulic elevators, machine less elevators), Savaria Concord platform lifts, Stannah Stairlift and STEP elevator (for standard traction elevators). They also make their very own dumbwaiters. *Chun Ming Engineering Co. Ltd. *CKP Building Service Systems Ltd. *Elevator Parts Engineering Co. Ltd. *Eugene Engineering Co. Ltd.Division of Hitachi elevator in Hong Kong. *German Edunburgh Elevator & Escalator (HK) Ltd. *Hang Fung Lift LimitedWas an agent of the Diebold Aufzüge but it now taken over by Otis and now operated by their division "The Express Lift Company Ltd.". *Holake (HK) LimitedWas an independent company but it already taken over by Schindler elevator in Hong Kong. *Holake Hong Kong Lifts LimitedDivision of Schindler elevator in Hong Kong. As they also provide the Schindler products installations (but under Schindler's name). *Hoi Fai Lifts Engineering & Services Limited *Jecko Elevators Limited *Lighthouse Elevator Engineering Limited *Nikkin Lift & Escalator Services LimitedDistributor of the Shenyang Brilliant (BLT) elevators and escalators. *Rich Mark Engineering LimitedDivision of Fujitec elevator in Hong Kong. *Ringhing Engineering Lift DepartmentCompany which provide installation for Guangzhou YongRi Elevatorhttp://www.hkelev.com/forum/viewthread.php?tid=881&extra=page%3D1 and Guangdung Fuben Elevator (Fe-lift)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hREhbGH_iCg.Already taken over by Otis in January 17, 2017.https://www.facebook.com/hkelev/posts/1474718609227558 *Shan On Engineering Co. Ltd.This is a distributor for Sabiem Elevator (both original and Kone elevators) and Electra Vitoria (or Orona) machine-room less elevators in Hong Kong.This company approved by government for participating tenders made by government.Shan On Engineering was taken over by Kone in Hong Kong, China from December 5, 2017.https://www.facebook.com/hkelev/posts/1828217957210953 *Shineford Engineering LimitedThis company no longer exist due to one of the accidents. (EMSD cancels registration of Shineford Engineering Limited as lift and escalator contractor) *Southa Technical Limited *Sun Fai Engineering & Equipment Co. Ltd. *Tak Lee Elevator Engineering Co. Ltd. *Taizoom Elevator Company (HK) Limited *Techfaith Engineering LimitedCurrent agent of the Diebold Aufzüge.One of the company using Monarch Control. http://www.techfaith-eng.com/我們的服務/lift-upgrade-renovation-projects/ *The Express Lift Company Ltd.A replacement of both "King Rise Engineering" (was a distributor of Koppel A.W.) and "Hang Fung Lift Limited", since both companies were taken over by Otis.Nowadays, Express (Hong Kong) is an agent of Diebold Aufzüge (elevators) and Hyundai (escalators). *Toki Elevator Engineering LimitedThey make their own controller. *Vertex Engineering Limited Macau *Chi Tai Elevator Engineering Co. Ltd. *Companhia de Elevadores Ng Chao Limitada *Companhia Engenharia Elevador Daia *Daia Histar Elevator Engineering Co. Ltd. *Goldstar Chung Tien Electrical Engineering Co., Ltd. *Hang Fung Lift (Macau) Ltd. *Hap Hing Fat Engenharia Mecanica Limitada *Hip Lei Elevator Engineering Co. Ltd. *Macau Express Elevators Co. Ltd. *Macau Hualong Fabrica de Elevadores Limitada *San Sam Wo Elevator Engineering Co. Ltd. *San Wa Fung Engineering Co. Ltd. *Simac Elevadores e Escadas Rolantes Limitada *Sociedade de Engenharia de Elevadores Kai Fu Limitada *Son Heng Mechanical and Electrical Engineering (Elevator) Co, Ltd.This company is also a distributor of Guangdong Xunda Elevators in Macau. *Son Vo Elevator Engineering Co. Ltd.This company is a distributor of Speedy Elevator and Micolift-branded elevators from Mico Control in Macau. *Start Lift Ltd. *Sun Chong Fat Elevador Engenharia Limitada Finland * Espoon Hissi * Suomen Hissiurakointi *Onelift *Tapion Hissi *Amslift *Nopra *Pääkaupunkiseudun Hissikeskus *Suomen hissiurakointi *Suur-Helsingin Hissihuolto Acquired By Kone in 2014 France * ABH * ACAF * AML * Amonter * ARA * ARVOR * Ascel * Ascenseur Service * ASJ * ASPA * AS-TEC * ATF * C. A. S. * CFA (owned by Otis) * CG2A * Copas * Dunet Ascenseurs * Elitec * Endel * ERA * Etna * Euro Ascenseurs * EVN * Loire Ascenseurs * NIGMA * SACAMAS * SAEM * Soretex * TechniLift * W.Sangalli Germany *A-S-G Fulda Aufzugbau und Service GmbH *A.S. Aufzug + Service Dienstleistungs GmbH *ABS Aufzugsservice OHG *afs-Nachlinger GmbH Aufzug-Fahrtreppen-Service * ASCO Aufzüge *ATB Aufzugtechnik Berlin GmbH *ATD Aufzüge Dasberg GmbH *ATS Aufzugtechnik Seiffert GmbH *Aufzug- & Elektro-Service K.-Heinz Freund & Söhne *Aufzug- und Fördertechnik Niggemeier & Leurs GmbH *Aufzug-Service GmbH *Aufzug-Service Overlach e.K. Inh. Bernd Perlick *Aufzugbau Dresden GmbH Gewerbegebiet Coschütz/Gittersee *Aufzugs- u. Fördertechnik GmbH Moormann & Mühlbauer *Aufzugsbau Harry Hess Inh. Michael Hess *Aufzugsdienst Leis GmbH *Aufzugsdienst München GmbH *Aufzugsservice Mutter & Wolf GmbH *Aufzugsteam Hildebrandt & Geis GmbH & Co. KG *Aufzugtechnik Georg Schott *Aufzugtechnik Weber GmbH *BKG Bunse-Aufzüge GmbH *Braun Aufzüge GmbH & Co. KG *Brobeil Aufzüge GmbH & Co. KG *Carl Degenhardt GmbH Maschinenfabrik *DANY Aufzüge GmbH *Dresdner Aufzugsdienst GmbH *Eduard Claessen Aufzugtechnik *EGGERT Aufzüge GmbH *Elevator-Technic Schulz *FAB Förder- und Aufzugstechnik GmbH *Fahrner Aufzugbau GmbH *FB-Aufzüge GmbH & Co KG-Dresden *Fördertechnik HÖNES GmbH Aufzüge + Krane *FRIEDRICH-AUFZÜGE GmbH & Co. KG *GAT Gemeinschaft Aufzugs-Technik eG *Gläser Aufzug & Elektrotechnik GmbH *Grädler Fördertechnik GmbH *H & K Aufzüge GmbH *Hallasch, Siegfried Liftservice *Haske, Jörg Technischer-Aufzugs-Dienst *Hengefeld, M. Aufzug-& Fördertechnik GmbH *Holter Aufzüge *J. Weiser Innovative Liftsysteme *Kanzler Aufzüge GmbH *Laufer-Aufzüge GmbH Bamberg-Nürnberg *Lechner Aufzüge GmbH *Lessau & Ludwig GmbH *Liftmechatronik Janssen & Becker GmbH *MA-CO Aufzugservice GmbH *Manzke, Uli Aufzugsdienst *MAT Aufzugstechnik GmbH *Meier & Soyka GmbH Aufzugstechnik *Metallschneider GmbH Kleingüteraufzüge *ML Lift-Systeme GmbH *MS Aufzugbau und -service GmbH *Nagorski Aufzugstechnik *Niesler Aufzugtechnik GbR *Nunn-Aufzüge GmbH & Co. KG *ORBA-Lift Aufzugsdienst GmbH *Peter Rathmann Elektrotechnik GmbH *Pospiech Aufzüge *Rüger Aufzugbau *Schmersal Aufzugservice GmbH & Co. KG *SOBBE GmbH Aufzüge *tASk Aufzugsdienst GmbH *Tominski, Martin Aufzugservice *VTS-Aufzug und Fördertechnik Vertriebs GmbH *Weiß Aufzüge GmbH *Weymann Aufzüge GmbH & Co. KG Greece *Doppler Lifts *Zerco (Rhodes) Indonesia Note: Bold names in brackets denotes the brand name of the corresponding companies. *PT. Abdi Teknik Elevator (Abtech Lift) *Alizo Elevator *PT. Adhirajasa Sarana Utama (Adhira Elevator) *PT. Ahad Makmur Sentosa *PT. Aina Bendito DiosDistributor of China-made HermesAG elevators in Indonesia. *Alfa Elevator *CV. Alifindo Jaya (Alifindo Lift) *Amanda Elevator *PT. Amka Apion Jaya (AMKA) *PT. Amka Tunas Mandiri Engineering (ATM) *PT. Anugerah Makmur Andalan (AMAN) *APG Elevator *CV. Azzam Jaya Teknik *PT. Barindo Mitra Perkasa (Barindolift) *PT. Bintang Nusantara Jaya (Stars Elevator) *CV. Buana Aneka Teknik *Bukaro Elevator *PT. Cahaya Cipta Abadi *CV. Cahaya Lapeo *PT. Cenindo PerkasaThis company is also a distributor of GENG-YIG elevators from Taiwan and Wittur components. *PT. Centro Adhikarsa Utama (CENTRO) *PT. Chitek Indolift Utama (Chitek Elevator) *PT. Cipta Kreativindo *PT. Decomet Teknopro (Prolift) *PT. Dovin Pratama *PT. Dwi Tunggal Perkasa *CV. Electrindo Mechanical Crew *PT. Elevindo Anugrah Teknis (Elevindo) *PT. Elga Putra Andalan *PT. Elindo Nusa Cipta Utama *PT. Eravator Jaya Buana (ERAVATOR) *PT. Eskalindo Pratama *CV. Etika Sejahtera (Delta Lift) *Exeltech *PT. Fuji Ta Nayottama (FUJI TA) *PT. Hari Bartera Utama (Harbu Elevator) *PT. Hasa Dinamik Mandiri *PT. Hoseng Internas *PT. Indoraya Nusantara Djaya (LINES) *PT. Jasa Engineering Terpadu (JET Elevator) *JP *PT. Kite Teras *CV Kng Tech (Strotav Elevator) *PT. Koppelindo Elevators (Cremona)This company is also a distributor of Koppel A.W. elevators as well as BLT elevators and escalators in Indonesia. *PT. Kori Elesca Utama (KORI) *PT. Lawuindo Jaya (Lawuindo) *PT. Lia Jaya (Alia Elevator) *CV. Liveindo Arya Utama (Liveindo) *PT. Louserindo Megah Permai (Louser Lift) *PT. Malindo *PT. Marico Gria (Marico Gria/MG)Distributor of MP (Mac Phuarsa) elevators.This company is also a distributor of China-made Sepac elevators, as well as providing new elevator installations and modernization with either LiSA (Germany) or Shanghai STEP (China) controls (depending on client's choice) *PT. Megah Daspa Sentosa *PT. Meltros Cakra Wisesa *PT. Menara Buana Abadi *PT. Mitra Lift Indo Pratama (Borneo Elevator) *PT. Mitra Perkasa *CV. Mutiara Abadi *CV. Pandu *PT. Pelita Mutiara Indah *PT. Pillar Utama Contrindo (Pillar) *PT. Rekayasa Mitra Mandiri *PT. Sinar Inti Elektrindo Raya (Lemova) *PT. Sinergi Inti Perkasa *PT. SJP Indonesia *PT. Smartindo Jaya Perkasa (Smart Lift) *Star Elevator *Star Lift *PT. Tamiang Multi Trada (Tamiang) *PT. Tetes Rimbun Eka Naufal (Fujitren) *PT. Traksindo Mitra Nusantara *PT. Ungaran Perkasa Tehnik *Valerie Jaya *Wellindo Part Lift Israel *Adoram *Aharon Fridman *Alpha *Al Red *Amicop (bankrupt in 2008) *Aminot *Amir *Avraham Tal *Berliner *Call Lift *Cohen *Consys *Echout *Eliran *Express (not to be confused with Express Lift) *Fridman *GloPe'er *HaTichon *Head *Israel2000 *Kidmat2000 *Makai Lift *Mashik *Meteg *Nachshol *New Starlift *Omer *Ram *Rolls *Shachak *Shag *Shefer *Stav * Teev *Tel-Al *Yeartal Italy *AMCA *Airelift *Albatros *Baglini *Bassetti *BBM *Biem *BMB *Bonavolontà *Bonfedi *Bosisio *Bremi *C.I.A *C.I.E *C.m.a *C.M.E. *CAMsa *Campania *Cavallari *Ceam *CGE *CGM *De-Li-Vi *De Lauzieres *Del Bo *Del Vecchio *Dgm *Di Lizio *Di Madero *Di Mauro *DM *Elma *Eurolift Italia *Famas *Farma *FAUNIA *Ferrara *Foman *Fornasari *Glanzer *Gruppo Millepiani *i.n.e *IGV *Ilma *Imam *Iman *Imbimbo *Insubria-Atlas *Iram *Irmac *Irme *Kome Ascensori *La Prima *Lancini *Lift-Mata *LP *M2 Ascensori *MAM A.T *Marano *Marrocco *Maspero Elevatori *Micra *Minilift *Monaco *Mosanghini *Officine Berselli Crespellano *Omid *Orman *Orme *P.Stam *Paravia *Partenopea *Papini *Ram Pastore *Realift *Rerman *Rima *Rossi Ascensori *Safov *Saima *Salivetto *Scognamiglio *Seam *Secam *Sele *Sema *Simea *Sirme *Sirmen *Sneam *Sosma *Steggi *TECNO *Tecnolift *Timan *Timas *Tufo *Uma *Vaimar *Vallefuoco *Vimec Japan *Chuo Elevator *Cosmo Elevator *Japan Elevator Service (JES) *KumaLift *Moriya Elevator *Oomoriyusouki Lift *Sanyo Yusoki Kogyo *SEC Elevator Co. Ltd. (Japan) *SES Malaysia *Dong Yang Elevator Sdn. Bhd. (not to be confused with Dong Yang) *Dover Elevator Sdn. Bhd. (not to be confused with Dover Corp.) *EITA Elevator (M) Sdn. Bhd. *RK Elevator Sdn. Bhd. New Zealand Operational Companies: *Access Automation (N.F.P Access Systems) (formerly LiftWorld Ltd.) *Addit Lift Services Ltd *Ampco *Associated Lifts Ltd. (Owned by Simplex Lifts) ''- NZ supplier of Orona Lifts *Auckland Lifts *Axis Elevators Ltd (UK Based) ''- not to be confused with Axis Lifts in Australia *CIBES (Platform Lifts Only) *Cremer Lifts - NZ supplier of Kleemann Lifts *D & M Solutions *Elevator Concepts (Platform Lifts Only????) *Logan Elevators *Phoenix Elevators Ltd. *Powerglide Elevators (Platform Lifts Only) *Stiltz Lifts (Home Lifts Only) *The Lift Company *Vestner (Platform Lifts Only) Defunct Companies: * Blickglen Lifts Ltd. (UK-Based, now Axis Elevators Ltd - not to be confused with Axis Lifts in Australia) * Lift World Ltd. (taken over by Access Automation) * Pandect (Platform Lifts Only - Taken over by Vestner in 2015) * Paxton Lifts (dissolved 2015) * P&G Lifts Auckland (taken over by Cremer) * Rose Elevators (still in business, but no longer making elevators) Unknown or Presumed Defunct Companies * Lift 2000 (no current record of existence) * McGrath Engineering Co. Ltd. (formerly known as V&M McGrath) ''(no current record of existence)'' * The Central Lift Co. (no current record of existence) * Wolfe Elevators (Business address last updated 2013, no website, presumed defunct) Poland *Rem-lift * Pil-lift *Winda Warszawa *Pilawa *Eltrans *Winda Piotr *Lewar *Tedax *SUAID *Elmechdźwig *MP-Lift *Mark-dźwig *Lift-service *GMV *Vento *Micro-Lift *Dźwigi i anteny *Lift Katowice *Kon-Rem *Krotosz Lift Company (KLC) *Dźwigpol *Lift *Windpol *Autivox *P.P i M.U.D *LiftProjekt *FUD *Elwind *Exwind *Liftpoldźwig *Techlift *ZEMM *Lifttechnik *Rem-dźwig *Krak-dźwig *Novex *Kieldźwig *Lechcant *Max-tel *Colorex *Dolpol-dźwig *WPRUD *Spel-Rem *Lift system *Winda-Serwis *Windex *PW Viva *Elevator Service *Licht-dźwig *Elektrodźwig *Prolift *Igel projekt Republic of China (Taiwan) *Yungtay Russia (and CIS countries) *Atlant *Euroliftmash *KMZ *SjLZ *Liftmash *LLZ *Mogilevliftmash (Belarusian company) *Moslift *SitiLift *SLS *SLZ *SpbLZ *Stal'noy Kanat Singapore *9G Elevator Pte. Ltd. *autoPark Engineering Pte. Ltd. *BNF *CTE Elevator *Duford East Elevator Pte. Ltd.Formerly East Elevator Pte. Ltd. and was a distributor of Dover elevators in Singapore. *Eletec Elevator Pte. Ltd. *EM Services *Excel Lift Pte. Ltd. *Gylet Elevator Co. Pte. Ltd. *LiftCare Pte. Ltd. *Lift Hub Engineering Pte. Ltd. *NewLift/HermesAG *ULift *VM Elevator Pte. Ltd. South Korea *Han Dok Elevator *Shinwoo Frontier *GST (Samjung Elevator Co.) *S.H.E (Shen Han Elevator) *SOOLIM *Hanlim *SangA Elevator - Closed *Travis *FUJI Korea Elevator Limited *GYG *Young Jin Elevator Co. Ltd. Sweden *Åkes *ALT *Aricto *Bravida **BPA *C-E Söderlund Hiss AB *Cibes Group **Cibes Hiss **Kalea ***Länets **NTD *ElMek *Göteborgshissar *Hissbolaget *Hissjouren Ekmans **Ekmans Hiss AB **Hissjouren Unilift *Hisskontakt *Hissrenovering AB *HISSEN AB *IGV *JP Sandströms Hisskonsult AB *KM Hiss **HF Advice *Kockums *LM Hiss *Magnussons Hiss AB *ManKan Hiss AB *Mattsons Hiss AB *Midroc Electro *Motum **Hiss & Mekan **Hiss-Craft **HissCentralen **Hissgruppen AB **I.T.K AB **Nordisk Hiss AB **Uppsala Lyftservice **Vinga Hiss AB *NelAB *Nya Förenade Elektriska AB *P&W Hiss & El AB *PG Hiss & Fastighet *RC Hissservice *Roslagens Hiss AB *Samisk Hissteknik *Sct Hissservice *Siemens *Skaraborgs Hissservice AB *SMW Elevator AB *Södertälje Hissservice *St Eriks Hiss AB **PH-Company **Stockholms Hissar AB > Stockholms Hiss-service AB **Storstadens Hiss *Stockholms Hiss & Elteknik AB *Svenska Hiss AB *Svenska Technolift AB **Dala Hiss AB *Trygga Hiss AB *Uppsala Hiss AB *Värmlands El & Teknik *WPM Hissservice Switzerland *Adula *AG Regensdorf *AS Ascensori *Ascensa Lift SA *Ascensori Falconi *AT SA *Daldoss *Eleva SA *EMCH *Fab SA *Gama SA *Gebauer *Ilma *Lifta *Manu SA *Nova SA *Preform SA *Realux *Revisa SA *Securlift *Teleluce *Tewa SA *Ticino SA Taiwan *GENG-YIG Thailand *ADHero *Bangkok NEE Co. Ltd. *Boom Elevator *Digital Lift *ECG *Excellent Lift *FujiNot to be confused with the Japan based Fuji elevators. *Gencom *Howard Lift *L Elevator *Lifttech Elevator Service *Maxtech Elevator & Service Co. Ltd. *Oleodyne *Oran Elevator *Pioneer Lift & Crane Co. Ltd. *SAME Elevator *Sanyu (OMC Sanyu) *TCOM System *T.I.T Thaiinter *Thai Arrow *Thai Ji *Thaitech *TL Engineering *Vertech *Vertical Traffic *Vosup Lift United Kingdom *21st Century Lifts (bought by Kone) *Abbey Liftcare Ltd. *Accord Lift Services Ltd. (now Aurora Lifts Ltd. after being bought by Schindler and merged with Apollo Lifts Ltd.) *ACE Lifts Ltd.Distributor of Orona elevators. *Acre Lifts (bought by Kone) *ADL Lift Services Ltd. *Admiral Lifts *Advance Lifts *Allied Lift Services Division (UK) Ltd. *Amalgamated Lifts Ltd. *Amax Lifts Limited *Ambassador Lifts *ANSA Elevators Ltd. *Apex Lift & Escalator Engineer Ltd. *Apollo Lifts Ltd. (now Aurora Lifts Ltd. after being bought by Schindler) *AR Lifts Ltd. *Area Lifts Limited *Ascendant Lifts Ltd. *Ascent Lift Services Ltd. *Aspect Lifts Ltd. *Aurora Lifts Ltd. (formerly Accord Lift Services Ltd. after being bought by Schindler and merged with Apollo Lifts Ltd.) *Austin Lifts Ltd. *Axel-Elex Services Limited *Axess2 *Axis Elevators Ltd. (formerly BlickGlen Lifts Limited) *Belvidere Lifts Ltd. *BlickGlen Lifts Limited (1979-2001, now Axis Elevators Ltd.) *Britannic Lifts (bought by ThyssenKrupp UK) *Britton Price Ltd. *Bullet Lift Services Ltd. *Cable Lifts *Calandine Lifts *Caledonian Lift Services *Caltech Lifts Ltd. *Cardiff Lifts *Carlton Lifts *CBES Lifts *CES Lifts *Chiltern Lifts Co. Ltd. *City Lift Services (North West) Ltd. *Classic Lifts Ltd. *Clyde Valley Lifts Ltd. *Coastal Lifts *Comprehensive Elevator Services Ltd. *Concept Elevators (UK) Ltd. *Consult Lift Services Ltd. *Contracts Direct *Cotswold Lifts Ltd. *Crest Lifts Limited *Crown Lifts (bought by Kone) *Curti Lifts (UK) Ltd. *Custom Lifts *D&A Lifts (bought by ThyssenKrupp UK) *D&C Lifts & Electrical Services Ltd. *DAB Lifts *Dainton Lift Services Ltd. *Deltron Lifts Ltd. *DeSeM Lifts Ltd. *Direct Lift Co. (DLC Ltd.) *DJ Lifts Services Limited *Dolphin Lifts Midlands Ltd. *Dorset Lifts Ltd. *EA Foulds *Earlswood Industrial Services Ltd. *East India Lifts *Eastern Lift Services Ltd. *Easton Elevators *Elan Lifts Ltd. *Elevation Lifts *Elevators Ltd. *Elite ElevatorsPart of Express Lifts Alliance (ELA). (bought by Otis) *Emerald Elevators Ltd. *ERS (bought by Otis) *Essex Lift Services Ltd. *European Lifts *Exel Elevator Limited *Express Elevators *Express Lifts Alliance (owned by Otis) *Fairfield Lifts *Focus Lifts Ltd. *Foster+Cross (bought by Otis) *General Lift Company Ltd. *Global Lift Equipment Ltd. *Griffin Elevators Ltd. *GSL Artira *Guideline Lift Services Ltd. *H. Breakell & Co. (Blackburn) Ltd. (Breakell Lifts) *Hart Lifts Ltd. *Hi-Tec Lifts *Hydratec Lift Services Ltd. *Hydrax Lifts *Hytrac Lifts *Hoistway Lift *Horizon Lifts Ltd. *Ideal Lifts Ltd. *I Massalic *Independant Lifts *International Lift Equipment Ltd. *Jacksons Lift Group *Knowsley Lift Services Ltd. *L&E Lifts *Landmark Lifts *Langham Lifts Ltd *Lift & Engineering Services Ltd. *Lift & Escalator Technical Services Ltd. *LiftCran Maintenance Limited (no longer trading, company dissolved) *Lifts Direct *Lift Source (UK) Ltd. *Lift Specialists Ltd. *Lift Technical Services Ltd. *Liftec Lifts Ltc. *LiftWise *Liftworks Ltd. *LTR Lifts *Marciac Lifts *Meridian Lifts Ltd. *Meta Lifts *Metro Lifts Ltd. *MKM Elevators Ltd. *Morris Vermaport Group Ltd. (Morris Veramport Lifts) *Motion Elevators Ltd. *MovemanSKG *Mulhouse Ltd. *Murray Lifts Services Ltd. *Network Elevators Ltd. *NLC Nova Lift Company Ltd. *Northern Elevators Ltd. *Oakland Excelsior (bought by Otis) *Olympic Lifts Ltd. *Omega Lift Services Ltd. *Opal Elevators Ltd. *P.I.P Lift Service Ltd. *P&P Lifts Ltd. *Paragon Lift Company Limited *Patron Lifts Limited *PDERS/PDERS Key Lifts/Porn & Dunwoody ERS Lifts (bought by Otis) *Pollock Lifts Ltd *Precision Lift Services Ltd. *Premiere Lifts *Qudos Lifts Ltd. *R&R Lift Company Ltd. *RES Lifts (Ryan Electrical Services & Sons) *R J Lift Services Ltd. *Rubax Lifts Ltd. *Sassi Lift Systems Ltd. *Scarborough Lifts (owned by Morris Vermaport Group since 2006). *Scotec Lifts Ltd. *Sheridan Lifts Ltd. *Shorts Industries Ltd. *Sky Elevators Ltd. *Skyline Elevators Ltd. *Southern Counties Lift Services Ltd. *Specialist Lift Services Ltd. *Summit Elevators Ltd. *Swallow Lifts Ltd. *Swansea Lift Repair & Service Ltd. *Swift Lift Co. (UK) Ltd. *Target Lifts Ltd. *Temple Lifts Ltd. (bought by Hitachi in 2017) *Terry Group Ltd. *The Elevator Company Ltd. *Thomson Lifts Ltd. *Titan Elevators Ltd. *Titan New Lifts Ltd. *TJ Elevator Services Ltd. *Total Lift Care Lt d. *Total Lifts Ltd. *Traditional Lift Products Ltd. *Triangle Lift Services *Triple S Lift Services *UK Lift & Escalator Company Ltd. (bought by Kone) *VM Elevators Ltd. *Welding Engineers (Mersey) Ltd. *Wessex Lift Co Ltd. Ireland *Ennis Lifts (bought by Kone) *Liffey Lifts Ltd (bought by Otis *Midwestern Lifts (bought by Orona) *Pickerings Lifts (bought by Kone) *West of Ireland Lifts Ltd (bought by Otis) *Infinity Lifts *Premier Lifts United States *3D Elevator *Allied Elevator *American Elevator *Amtech *Amtech Elevator Services *Amtech Reliable Elevator Co. *Arrow Elevator *Atlas Elevator *Barbee Curran Elevator *Bay State Elevator Co. *Brown Elevator *Burlington Elevator Co. *Cal-West *Canton Elevator *County Elevator *Craftsman Elevator *Curtis Elevator *Da-Sota Elevator *D-C Elevator Co. *D&D Elevator *Delta Elevator *Delta-Beckwith Elevator Co. *Dixie Elevator Inc. *Doolan Elevator *Eagle Elevator *Eletech Elevator Inc. *Elevator Control Service *Elevator Industries *Elevator Sales & Service *Elevator Service Co. *Elevator Technology Inc. *Energy Elevator *Esco Elevators Service Inc. *Galaxy Elevator *Golden Gate Elevator *Grindel Elevator Co. *General Elevator Corp. (CA, older) *Hadfield Elevator Co. Inc. *Hartford Elevator *Heights Elevator *Hobson Elevator Co. *Houston Elevator *Independent Elevator Co. *Industrial Commercial Elevator Co. (ICE Elevator Co.) *International Elevator Co. *J.G. Elevator *Jeffery Elevator *Jersey Elevator *Kencor Elevator *Kendall Elevator *Kimball Elevator Originally used possibly their own parts, then became a U.S. elevator distributor in the late 1970s-early 1980s *Lagerquist Corp. *McGlynn Hays *Marcato Elevator *Marshall Elevator Co.Was a distributor of Dover elevators. Acquired by Otis in 2011. *Metro Elevator *Miami Elevator *Midland Elevator *Minnesota ElevatorFormerly CemcoLift, which is used to be a subsidiary of Otis and a distributor of Sigma elevators in the United States. *Motion Elevator Co. *Mowrey Elevator *Nashville Machine Co., Inc. *National Elevator *New Heights Elevator Co. Inc. *Niagra Elevator *Noble Elevator *Northwest Elevator Co *Northwestern Elevator Co. *O'Keefe Elevator Co. *Pacific Elevator *Performance Elevator Co. *Pine State Elevator Co. *Professional Elevator *Reading *Reliable Elevator Co. *Reliance Elevator Co. *Republic Elevator *Schumacher Elevator *Security Elevator Co. *Seelar Elevator Inc. *Sound Elevator Co. *Southern Elevator *Stanley Elevator Co. *Sturm Elevator *Tejas ElevatorFormerly a U.S. elevator distributor. Now, they use generic parts. *Toledo Elevator Company *Transcel Elevator *Tri-County Elevator Co. *Trodella Elevator *United Elevator Corp. (UECO) *Warfield & Sanford Elevator Co. Vietnam *Thien Nam Elevator Co. Ltd.Also a distributor of Kone elevators in Vietnam. *Tu Dong Elevator Co. Ltd. List of generic elevator component companies Notes See also *List of generic elevator component companies *Elevator Modernization External links *hkelev - The choices between the original or non original maintainer *Beno's Lift Guide - Generic lift companies *Vereinigung mittelständischer Aufzugsunternehmen e.V. - List of German generic lift companies * Category:Elevator guides